A Chibi Valentine Playday
by The Plagnister
Summary: A Valentine's day nobody will forget as there is mental scarring and random yells that none seem to hear.


**_A/N_**_: More randomness! 66.66 Yey! I'm bored in Economics; the teacher is babbling about mortgages and the VA (Veteran's Assistance) and HUD. 66066 Boring. So I've decided on another parody. Drum roll please. dadada dadadada Chibies! Yes, Chibies on Play Day. _

**_A_****_ Chibi Play Day _**

"Dat does dare. And dat dare. Yey! It's done!"

A chibi Inuyasha stood up, holding a red heart up in triumph. Glued onto it were little frilly white hearts with smaller shiny red glitter hearts in the center of them. Happy that he had finally finished his project that was really heard, he skipped over to a certain desk and dropped it into the draw. Happy with himself, Inuyasha took himself outside to play.

"Waka waka waloo!"

Sesshoumaru stood in the shadows next to Inuyasha's desk and glared at all the kids who walked by and put notes into Inuyasha's drawer. Once all of those kids were outside, he shredded all of those notes. The teacher, Kaede, came back in the classroom as Sesshoumaru put his into his onii-chan's desk and went outside to sulk under the tree and glare at the children daring to have fun whilst he was in a foul mood.

"Sessoumaru-chan, nii-chan, come pway wit me."

"Wababunchoo!"

The young, soon-to-be-Taiyoukai looked down at his little brother, intending to say no. But Inuyasha's huge, hopeful eyes made him stop. He never could resist those golden puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure."

"Yey! Sangou-chan id it. We must hide."

"Thampaloo!"

Sesshoumaru's acute hearing told him of Sangou's failure to catch the others as they laughed back at "base". Her footsteps were close by, he kept silent. But Inuyasha wasn't as smart as Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Playground, and took off instead of waiting for Sangou to pass by and be too late to catch him. He peeked out to see Sangou catching up to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and ran forward. He pushed Sangou down with his one arm, but as Sangou fell, she grabbed his wrist, making him it.

"Kuso. Sesshoumaru-chan is it!"

Sesshoumaru whirled around to face the speaker. Naraku was a vile creature whose stench offended Sesshoumaru's nose. The creature was bold enough to stand there, hands on his hips and chin up a little with a smirk on his face. A small flash of red made him look to Naraku's left arm. The two familiar red stripes on his wrists so like the ones on his own.

"That is my arm."

"Whoopee chaka lob!"

Sesshoumaru pulled his arm off of Naraku's socket and popped it back into his own left stump. There was a sickening pop, then Sesshoumaru was able to move it around himself. Looking at Naraku, he saw mounds of flesh rising from the stump. As the chunks of flesh started to shirnk down, poisonous insects swarmed into it and formed into a right sized arm. Naraku smirked at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"That's disgusting."

"Vaplompotaki!"

Sesshoumaru pointedly turned away form everybody and silently started to count to fifty. He listened to each person's footsteps as they went to hide and placed them in his mental map. Being a pure bred youkai was as great as you could get, extremely high in tuned hearing, in depth sense of smell and extremely good eyesight.

"Ditto eryngo!"

Following his map, he went to each of the hiding places and tagged each person, shoving the foul smelling creature who called itself Naraku, down into the ground. He looked up in the tree where Inuyasha had hidden himself, then started leaping up its branches. He didn't immediately tag Inuyasha, but allowed the hanyou to see him. Inuyasha gasped and leapt out of the trees, heading for base. Smirking, Sesshoumaru jumped after him, but not at his full speed.

"Brintaedi Curamawitalk!"

He got to base to see everyone staring up at the top of the "Spider Web". Mirouku was standing there, fists on his hips… wearing nothing but his nap time blanket tied around his neck. Mirouku struck a godly pose and looked down at all the little people below.

"I AM THE GREAT MONKEY!"

"Bilanzakada chooooo!"

An extremely, overly large hikaratsu flew out of nowhere and nocked Miroku down from his pedistal. While everybody wasin't complete shocked by what they had witnessed, Sesshoumaru had tagged Inu Yasha, now making everybody, excpet for him, it.

"Gigidy bidigy xan!"

It was then, that Mrs. Kaede came and round everybody up. Counting the children, she went down the line to make sure that she had every child in her class. The head count told her that she was missing one.

"Poldnisa!"

"Mirouku!... Mirouku!... Mirouku, if you do not get in line by the count of ten, I will calling your mother! 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... MIROUKU!!!"

"Thildurnachumes!"

At the sound of his named being called for the fourth time, Miroku awoke from being knocked out. He ran to the teacher, completely forgetting about his nudeness, although it is unkown how he became nude or where is clothes are. Kaede's eyes went round at what she was witnessing, before she regained her composure.

"Pintido!"

"Mirouku... _why_ are you nude, and where are your clothes?"

"Thudlendagit."

"I's don'ts knows Mrs. Kaede. I's forgots wheres I's puts thems."

"Woooly wooooly wanka!"

"We are going to have a talk with you mother. I want you to take that blanket off from around your neck and wrap yourself up in it and march streight to the classroom, no where else. Do you understand?"

"Peaches!"

"Yes, Mrs. Kaede."

"Gigidy gigidy goo!"

The other children started laughing at Mirouku, but Sangou felt a little bad, for it was her fault that he had gotten in trouble. She raised her hand and Kaede walked up to her.

"Thumpumkinshi!"

"Yes Sangou, how can I help you dear."

"Rumple Stillskin!"

"Can I walk with Mirouku? To make sure that he does as you asked him to and not wander off."

"Telephono!"

"Yes you may Sangou, and thankyou."

"Hairbands!"

Sangou ran off to catch up to Mirouku with shouts of "ooooo" and "Sangou and Mirouku, sittin' in a tree". Poor Sesshoumaru was forced to stand behind the vile blob that called itself Naraku as they walked back to the classroom. Once there, Mrs. Kaede opened the door and allowed all the kids to enter. She found some extra clothing in the lost in found to clothe the nude child and she placed him in time out until his mother could come and pick them up.

"Squashed banana!"

The kids had free time until their parent could come and pick them up. In that time, they all were allowed to open their valentine cards and eat the candy that was given to them. Sesshoumaru glared from a darkened corner and watched as Inu Yasha opened up all of his Valentine presents. His eyes started to glow red and he resisted the urge to rip apart Kagome when she ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Smirnoff!"

Sesshoumaru finally looked at his Valentines when Inuyasha and finished opening his. He imediately shredded the obnoxious creatures Valentine, but he opened the others. He got one from Sangou and Kagome, as well as Kiara, the class demon pet, and Kaede who gave every student a Valentine incase some student didn't get any, like Naraku. He froze when he saw a big red piece in his bag. Taking it out slowly, he saw that it was from Inuyasha, the last gift he had been working on. Smirking, he put it in one of his many hidden pockets in his clothing and started munching on the candy.

"Yallooo."

Off in the corner, Naraku was quite sad. For the only Valentine he had gotten was from the teacher. He thought none could see him, but a shadow overfell him and he looked up. Standing there was Inuyasha. Without saying a word, Inuyasha handed him a piece of chocolate from his own candy and walked away to join his brother in waiting for their father to come and pick them up.

"Chaiowalski!"


End file.
